thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Ace sings about the dumbasses in the world and going rogue on them. Lyrics ''Intro: Stupid hoes Stupid hoes (Rogue, rogue, rogue) (Rogue, rogue, rogue) 1: Look around, everywhere you turn - a dumbass They're everywhere that you go (look around) You get everything that can educate The stupid fuckers you know (hoes that you know) When that shit fails and you long to meet Someone better than you know today I know a place where you can kill away It's called the Outworld, and here's what we're for, so Chorus: Come on, rogue Let your powers kill to the music (kill to the music) Gay, gay, gay Come on, rogue Let the killing go with the flow (go with the flow) You know you will do it 2: All you need is a weird imagination So kill them that's what it's for (they're what it's for) Go inside, for your finest explanation Your truth will open the door (fuckin' up that door) It makes no difference if they're black or white If they're a nigga or bitch If your blood is pumping it will take away life They are stupid hoes, yes, that's what they are, they know it Chorus: Come on, rogue Let your powers kill to the music (kill to the music) Gay, gay, gay Come on, rogue Let the killing go with the flow (go with the flow) You know you will do it 3: Smarts are where you find it Not just where you fuck and ride it 'Tards are in this Earthrealm, so That's where I meet the dumbass hoes Hate them though, hate to know Just go and kill in Outworld Chorus: Come on, rogue Let your powers kill to the music (kill to the music) Gay, gay, gay Come on, rogue Let the killing go with the flow (go with the flow) You know you will do it Bridge: Rogue, (Rogue) Smarts are where you find it (kill to the music) Rogue, (Rogue) Smarts are where you find it (go with the flow) 4: Toy Ro Bo, and Ro Ro J.J. and Bitch Puddin' though Ice and Nya, Loveolas Nothing's worser than a stupid bitch Jabari, Eriq, Charles Smart little family - ours Xavier, macey Mace Iyana Kahn, guess who's next They've got smarts, they all Ace Niece Anaya - won first place Shao Kahn, Jalen, Kitty too Mommy dearest, we love you Ladies - bad bitch attitudes Boys - they're never in the mood Don't just stand there, let's get to it Kill the hoes, there's nothing to it Bridge: Rogue, rogue Rogue, rogue (Kill to the music) Rogue, rogue Rogue, rogue (Go with the flow) Outro:'' Oooh, you've got to Let your powers kill to the music Oooh, you've got to just Let the killing go with the flow Oooh, you've got to go Rogue Trivia * In this song, Ace celebrates Ro Ro's revenge on Sean in the episode "The Smell Chronicles: It Comes Down to This," the final episode of the Smell Chronicles series in season 13. * When Ace says Anaya won first place he's referencing how Anaya won valedictorian over Jamal who had salutatorian.